He is a Perfect Prince, as always
by shippo24
Summary: After having a long time of her unrequited love with Kiyoteru, suddenly a blue-haired guy from town appear at Meiko's school... He is a prince charming for everyone, but Meiko hate him... Very much! -RnR are appreciated. Im a die-hard fans of KaiMei/MeiKiyo. Nice to meet you all :3
1. Chapter 1

He is A Perfect _Ojou-sama_, As Always...

Blue is (Not) My Favorite Colour...

It's quite a disturbance to have that guy in our school. Kaito Shion, the flawless prince with a ton of fans. Everywhere he steps, there always a fangirls, clinging and lingering. Shouting his name, blushing, and doing silly things. Our school is just a small building, located faraway from city, and its never been as crowded as now. Why does that Shion guy, a famous singer teenage idol, moves to this place?

I sigh, try to ignore them and going to the rooftop. Im just an almost-invisible girl in this school. Not beautiful, dressed up in messy way, holding katana everywhere I go, and doing some martial arts. Rooftop is officialy my basecamp. A The peaceful place of mine~ oh, and him..

"You look like not in a good mood, Meiko?"

"Yeah..." I yawn and looking at the glasess man, "don't you miss our school 'normal' condition, Kiyoteru?"

"Hum... I try not to complain, anyway..." Kiyoteru talk calmly and eat his lunch, "It's our last year, right?" The wind blow dramatically. His black hair swing softly, covering his left glasses side. My heart beating faster. No. I can't deny this feeling. Hiyama Kiyoteru is the most handsome man that I ever met...

" Our last year... yeah right..." I put a fake smile and drink a bottle of orange juice, "Well, do you have any plan after we graduate?"

"As I aways told you... I'll move to capital city... Become an university student, looking for a job, and so on..." Kiyoteru answered briefly.

_It's an answer that I always wish for being revised_. It's clearly enough that he don't care whether I near or far. For him, we are just friends. No more no less. I already know from a long time that this feeling called "unrequited love"...

"What about you?" he asking suddenly.

"Me?" I spacing out, "Dunno. Haha... Maybe I'll just keep on doing some martial arts exercise, joining competition, and become a master..."

"Oh, that's so you. Energetic and full of spirit..." Kiyoteru bloom his smile, "Im sure you'll find a great man to accompany you..." he said calmly. Without any flirty intention. He walked to the downstair, saying that he has something to do. It's clear enough that he already love somebody but me.

I feel a little pricked at my heart, "Well.. you are a great man~"

"WHOA! WHOA! EXCUSE MEEEE!"

Blue-haired guy come in the rush and suddenly interrupting my blue mood. He looks panic and exhausted. The blue scraft in his neck getting wet because of sweat. He cross me, entering my katana room-storage and giving a "silent" gesture with his finger. I heard several foot steps and girls whispering at the stair. Ah. Okay. I get the point.

"Kaito kuuuuuun!"

A green twin-tailed hair girl appears, followed by lime green hair girl, and short yellow haired girl. Miku, Gumi and Rin. I know that they are from 10'th grades. They looking here to there, only find me. We staring each other. Waiting for a words that they going to tell.

"Oh... Im sorry...Meiko-senpai..." Miku said, "I though that we saw..."

"Hm? Saw what?" I answered coldly.

"Uhm. NO. Sorry for our disturbance..." Gumi apologized calmly.

"It's fine. Just don't come here again, okay? This is my private workplace. There are a lot of weapon and I don't want anybody get hurt..." I ended the conversation. The girls nodding their head, running and dissapear to the downstairs.

I sigh. Im not an invisible student afterall. I've well known as "dangerous" and "frigid". Don't know why and when rumours appear, a lot of people thinks that I'll use my martial skill to hurt them. That's why I don't have any girl friend. My only friend is Kiyoteru...

"Wow! Thanks senpai!" that blue haired boy cheering happily. Jump out from storage room, holding one of my katana and act like a Robin Hood. He swing it carelessly, just like playing a fake one.

"Hey, hey... stop it! You'll hurt yourself!" I shouted quickly, "Kaito!"

"Aww!" he shouted and throw away the sword.

"Look! I've already said it!" I move closer impatiently. He grab my left hand and my hips. Push me to the wall and all I can see is him. His blue eyes. Blue hair. Blue scraft. And white uniform clothes.

"Hey... what's this?" I felt awkward. Let me illustrate the condition. He is Kaito Shion, a famous boy, has a good fragrance, warm body, manly voice, and HUG ME. I can't move. I've locked by his oceanic eyes. He put his lips on mine. We're kissing.

"I miss you..." he whispering slowly.

His lips dancing softly to my forehead, my cheek and my lips. I feel a hot air in this winter day. A rush of blood to my head. He move to my neck and I see a white snow dropping. I've got my sanity. I pushed him down and try to control my breath, "GET OFF!"

He looks shocked, try to chill out and make up his dress, "Don't you miss me?"

"WHAT?" I shouted in anger, "I don't know what are you talking about! Get off now! You may can kiss the uptown girl freely. But... But... I..."

"It's your first kiss? Right?"

"GET OFF!"

Kaito laugh and lick his own lips, "Okay, see U around!"

He laugh all the way he running the downstair.

I kicked the wall angrily, pick my katana and clean my store-room. Like hell I wanna see him again. What a really bad guy from town.

"You blushed..." Kiyoteru looks cautious when I entering the class.

"Huh?" I touch my cheek and see my reflection in the window glasses. Damn. It looks like a sakura blossom. Snow dropping slowly. "It's a very cold winter..." I try to change the conversation.

"You blushed," Kiyoteru still persistent, "I saw Kaito run over the upstairs when I left. What's your business with him?"

"Nnn... nothing..." I shook my head, "He suddenly appear because chased by fangirls... What a pathetic life he has, isn't it?"

The glasses guy scratch his head and smiling calmly, "You better don't involved with him, okay?"

"Like hell I want, Kiyoteru. He is childish, noisy, and..." I stopped my words. What an idiot. I absolutely can't tell to Kiyoteru about that incident. Yes. A very embarassing incident. Can I erase this memory, oh God!

"And?"

"And... he's just not my type. That's it..."

I hate him from the first time. I hate a noise of his fangirls.

I hate when he know that is my first kiss...

And I hate the way he kiss me smoothly...


	2. Chapter 2

Can I walk you home?

Geez. Snowdrop seems like forever.

I wear my coat and put a red scraft around my neck. Everybody chatting about their christmas holiday. I don't care. You can name any holiday, and I'll just stay at home, accompany obaachan (grandmother) to take care our inn. My parents live in capital city, and coming home just once a year. I used to be with obaachan still I was a child.

Usually, Kiyoteru and me walk together. But Kiyoteru has an extra lesson. He study hard for his own goal, entering capital city university. Now Im walking alone, look at falling snow when suddenly that blue haired guy appear.

"Meiko senpai~~" he calling my name cheerfully.

NO. It's two days after that incident. I try to not involved with him. I keep the distance and walk faster. No. Nothing I wanna say.

"Hey... hey.. what's with that manner?" he doesn't change his cheering tone. Everyone looking at me with a surprise face. Kaito Shion walk beside me. Try to chase my step. Geez, he should have a shame of himself. Why did he clinging me? What's the intention? I hate this. I hate being the center of attention. Eventhough I know that the "real" center of attention is him.

I try to not looking at him or anyone to make myself being better because my heart beating so fast. I choose a difficult route. A little forest with an upside down way. With a lot of bushes and abandon log. White. Everything white. Covered by snow. It's cold, wet and slippery. But that guy moving steadily beside me. Seems like he won't stop. "What do you want, actually?" I said in a very small voice.

"I wanna walk you home!" he shout confidently, "At least... I wanna say Im sorry..."

Why does his voice become very heavy? I paused my step and looking at him. I surprised. His lips are pale and shaking. He looks in mess and almost freeze. He doesn't get used to an extreme weather in this village. I felt sorry to myself. I dont know why I feel this way. He is the one who persistent to follow me. Then why I felt a sory to myself? In this case, I can't leave him here and let him die because of hypoterm. It would be my fault!

"Stupid uptown guy..." I sigh and start to walk in a moderate way, "My house is already near. Come fix yourself and don't make any stupid act anymore... Okay?"

He nodded and smile like a baby get a candy.

My obaachan looks surprise when she found me come home with a guy. I can receive that expression. I never walk with anyone but Kiyoteru. And now I walk with this blue haired guy. He is handsome. He is an artist. And he is FREEZE!

"Here, dear.. I made you a cup of hot chocolate..." that old woman saying a brief words and left us.

Kaito smile politely at her and say thanks. Geez, what a snake. How he can put that "im-a-good-guy" face when he already doing that cruel things to me? Ah. He is an artist. And maybe he will become an actor. My hatred suddenly come back. I keep my distance and take a sit across him.

"Do you scare of me?" Kaito ask calmly. He put another face now. A serious face. A face of a mature man. His blue eyes are looking at me without any wind. I shook my head. I don't know what to say. I don't have any slightest idea. Im not scare. Im just don't know how to act in front of him. Im uneasy and nervous.

"Here... sit beside me. I wanna ask you several things..."

I don't take any move. He smile and put a victory symbol, "I promise I won't kiss you without your permission..."

"HUSH YOUR MOUTH!" I jump and reach him, "Don't you know that is very impolite to be said loudly?"

"You blushed..." he whispered.

"It's not the point!" I snapped.

"You put your finger on my lips since several seconds ago..." he laugh and look at me with that childish eyes. I pull my hand and realize my idiot-ness. What the hell I was doing? I jump, and I order him to stop his words... And I... put my finger at his lips?

"_I like you, Meiko..."_ he saying briefly.

Here he said another nonsense words. A nonsense that bring a lot of sense in my head. Suddenly my mind full of a bluntly thought. I can't forget it. I can't forget everything about him since two days ago. I can't forget him. I avoid him but his voice resound on my ears.

"There's a lot of girls chasing me. They loves me because of my appearance. But you different. You see me as a human. I feel happy when I near you..."

Suddenly tears running down my eyes. I quickly try to sobs it. How can I put this. I never have somebody who express their feeling honestly. I never have any emotional communication like this before. I always endure everything by self. Obaachan is already old, and she will sad if I tell something painful about my school life.

"Hey... Why did you cry?" Kaito erase my tears smoothly.

"Im... everybody... Thinks that Im a monster..." I whispered slowly, "They never saw me as a human too.. Because I do a martial arts and doesn't act like a girl..."

"They are stupid..." Kaito shook his head and looks at me seriously, "The fact that you inviting me because of my awful cold is already showing that you have a heart. A kindhearted girl..."

"Sorry..."I stop my tears and feels embarrased of myself. I was crying like a baby. Kaito cuddling my auburn red hair and smile, "No. Im the one who have to say sorry. Don't scare of me, okay?"

I nodded. It's like a dream. I have a new friend. He is smiling and asking me to toss the chocolate cup. It's warm and feel much sweet than ever. I feel a happiness and start to smile.

"Meiko?"

Suddenly Kiyoteru appear in terrace. He looks shocked and unimpressed. I stand up and greeting him, "Hi, Kiyoteru... I'll prepare a cup of.."

"No need," he interrupted and glaring at Kaito, "Didn't I say to not involve with this guy?"

"It's..." I paused, "He come by because..."

"I know that I shouldn't let you going home alone..." Kiyoteru shook his head and sigh, "Tomorrow I'll pick you and walk you home. See you..."

"Kiyoteru!" I feel another pierce in my heart. His brown coat move smoothly. He is tall and dominating. The dissapointement expressed from his voice. No. I don't want hear it. What is this? Why did he become angry because of this Shion guy? Im waiting for Kiyoteru's care since a long time. I start to resist my feeling because of his ignorant. Now I try to move on but he shows such a jealousy feeling? What I am for him?

"Meiko..." Kaito try to held me.

"Just left me alone..." I answered coldly.

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

-Updated from a very long hiatus-

So sorry because I've just (recently) know how to update via cellphone. BTW Im joining world Indonesia forum yesterday. It's nice to know a lot of new people :D

Third chapter of Kai-Mei-Kiyo story. I love all of those character and *almost* can't decide the best ending. This chapter contains a romance most between Meiko and Kiyoteru. But I don't edit the pairing label (I wish there are a label for triangle love XD) Thanks for anyone who already read this fanfic. Im a newbie and don't know how to put an author notes before. _m

III. Coldest Winter Ever

I woke up with a swollen eyes. I drown myself crying untill fall asleep last night. What a stupid girl I am. I almost forgot when the last time I cried. But yesterday I cried twice. My head feel dizzy and shaking.

"Good morning dear..." obaachan look at me with a worry expression, "Kiyoteru waiting you at the terrace. But you looks unwell. Maybe I should ask him to leave without you, Meiko?"

"N.. No, obaachan. I'll prepare myself in ten minutes. It's fine..." I push my forehead and try to stand up strongly. Obaachan's expression hasn't change. I hate to make her worrying me like this. She put my clothes and sweater. They are neat and warm. This woman loves me so much. "Thanks..." And it's all I can say to express my feeling.

"Did you and Kiyoteru quarrel? Because of that blue haired boy?" obaachan asking me suddenly. I look at her and shook my head. What a lame lie of me. I keep in silence but suddenly the atmosphere changed. It's gloomy.

"Meiko, I feel that... You better fix your relationship with Kiyoteru and keep the distance from that blue-haired boy..." Obaachan speak slowly. It's her command. I rarely hear obaachan asking me to do something, and if she asking me, I will try to do my best fullfill her command.

"Okay, obaachan... I understand," I answered with a very low voice. I don't understand what I mean by that 'understand' word itself. I don't know.

"You look pale..." Kiyoteru looking at me seriously when we walking down the streets. In our village, there is always a winter-night BBQ festival that held after school holiday. Every youngster has a duty to buy an ingredients in the morning, prepare the meat, fire and another stuff until afternoon. In the evening, everybody gathered in our village garden and eat together.

"Im okay..." I said slowly. Kiyoteru wear a black scraft with a brown fur in the collar. He is very handsome, as usual. He always been handsome in everything that he wear. His brown eyes are like an eagle. Sharp and paralyzing. He paused his step and sigh, "Im sorry for last night... I don't know why I was like that. Now I feel shame of myself..."

"I dont wanna hear you talk about it... " I cut his sentences and shook my head. Damn. It's dizzy and foggy morning. Winter at this village always been very cold. I walking like a zombie. My eyes covered by a mist. I bumped into Kiyoteru's back several times.

"Uhm.. sorry..."

Kiyoteru suddenly open his hand beside me, "May I hold your hand?"

I look him with a blank face. No. It must be a dream. It must be something unreal that I heard. I pinch my own cheek and it feels hurt. It is true? It is true Kiyoteru ask to holding my hand? His manly eyes covering my sight. I feel a drumbeat in my heart. My ears can hear my heartbeat.

"I can't?" Kiyoteru ask me calmly.

I shook my head, "You.. you can..."

He smile and hold my hand tightly. Both of us are cold because of the temperature. But I feel much better now. We walking together.. As if it's a lover. A lover? I laugh to myself and get rid of that though. Kiyoteru hold my hand just because he don't wanna see me fell down on the street. Yeah... It must be like that. We walk to the intersection in silent.

"Hey, why there's a crowd?" some girls gossiping in front of us. They pointing at huge house that newly built. Hm.. I rarely take this route, I didn't realize that there's a new building here.

"Didn't you know? That's Kaito-chamaa house! And today he left to held a winter concert at the city..." another girl answering enthusiastically. They are all scream together then. I feel dizzy and lay my head on Kiyoteru's back. He cuddle my hair and hug my hips. It's not that Im looking for a blessing in disguise or something...

My eyes are watering when I see a luxurious blue car crossing.

It's Kaito inside, he wears a white formal suit, our eyes met, but I ignore him. I just don't wanna meet Kaito right now. I already promised to obaachan that I'll keep the distance from him. As soon as the car dissapear, Kiyoteru and me continue the shopping.

It was really a hard thing to do. Kiyoteru patiently give his shoulder when I feel unwell. Finally we arrive at my home. I lay myself on the sofa, put a hand at my forehead, seeing Kiyoteru walks to kitchen, put the shopping basket.

"Don't push yourself too much..." he whispering calmly and sit in front of me.

I force myself to laugh, "I never push myself. Don't act as if you never know me..."

"Yeah, I know you..." Kiyoteru suddenly kneeling and kiss my forehead, "Get well soon, Stubborn Meiko..."

My cheek feels like burst. I can't say anything. Kiyoteru's smile looks a thousand times more and more adorable. His brown eagle eyes are shimmering behind his glasses.

"I have to go now... Take a good rest so we can meet at festival, okay?"

I nod my head.

And drown into a very deep sleep.

When I woke up, it's 8 pm. I graps my sweater and looking through the window. Village garden looks crowded. Good, the best part of festival hasn't start yet. I wear my coat, combing my hair and put my shoes.

'so we can meet at festival...' Kiyoteru's voice resound in my head. How I love to hear his sweet voice and warm smile. His polite gestures and the way he put a glasses above his nose. I smile happily and walking to the garden. I see Kiyoteru sitting alone near bonfire. He stood up instantly and walking closer. Maybe this is a time for me to confess my feeling. He has been very sweet to me today.

"Good evening..." I started a cheesy line.

"Hi... how's your condition?" Kiyoteru asked me directly.

"Never feel better!" I answered and clenching my fist, "Th... thank you!"

"Hm?" Kiyoteru see me with a puzzled eyes, "You must be hungry... Let's looking for a food. You like dumplings, right?" he grabs my shoulder and guide my to the dining table. I blushed. His fragrance is very gentle, his brown eyes and pointed small nose make him looks more and more georgeous. I paused my step and see him thoroughtly. My heartbeat become faster and faster. I'll say it now. I'll say it now...

"Kiyoteru..."

"Hm?"

"We... uhm.. I... Im so happy to be your friend and..." I biting my lips and wavering.

"and?"

"And... I love you. I wanna be more than just a friend..." I put all of my though in one pull of breath.

Okay. IM DONE. It's already being said. Im done. Maybe I need to run, hide my embarrasing face behind a tree, slap it, and bury my own self. Argh, there's something strange happen in my stomach. Like a thick wind, moving slowly... makes me feel itchy and awkward...

Kiyoteru smiling and poke my cheek. "Well... I..." he whispering something that I can catch.

"Pardon?" I opened my eyes wide and control my breath.

"Huh? Should I repeat?" Kiyoteru looks clumsly.

I nodded.

"I love you too..." he said it fast and walk away. I catch him with an undescribeable feeling. My lips drawing a very wide smile. I can't believe what he said before. Well, it's something that I wish for a looooong time, but... I... can't believe it. I just can't believe that Kiyoteru said that he loves me... too...

I followed him until he sit on a bench. The cold of white snow, the warmth of yellow bonfire flame... The stars sparkle beautifully. It's a very perfect night with Kiyoteru by my side. I don't know what to say. Kiyoteru either. We sit on a silence. Although I want him to say something. Anything.

"What makes you love me?" Kiyoteru put his smile. A smile that never fade out from his face. A smile that always make me blush instantly.

"I don't know..." I laugh to ease my awkward feeling. "I just can't picture my day without you..."

"Is that so?" Kiyoteru laugh back, "Well, same thing goes on me then..."

We laugh together and suddenly he kiss me once. It's mesmerizing. His warm lips clashing with the cold weather. A kiss that makes me longing for more and more. I cried in happiness. I feel a fireworks burst in my heart. All of his fragrance, his warmth, his whispering voice, all mine at that moment...

Kiyoteru, can you please kiss me again?

"Ah, look! Fireworks!" he pointing at the sky. This is the best part of the festival. I look up the sky. It's suddenly crowded around us. Everybody cheering and amazed. Kiyoteru hold my hand tightly until the festival dismissed.

Overflowing happiness leads me to very long night.

I CAN'T SLEEP. I snuggle at my bed, rolling back and forth, smiling like a retard. Imagining Kiyoteru smile. He is mine! He is my very special one. He is my best friend and my lover at once. Im so happy...

But...

Suddenly there's a knock at my window.

It's 2.35 AM and there's a knock at my window. I hold my breath, holding my katana and move stealthily. Is it a thief? No. There's almost no thief in this village. What? Is it a pervert? No. There's a lot of more beautiful girls than me... and there's no such thing in this village.

Then... What it is?

"WHAT!" I scream and opened the window with a full awareness.

"Sssh! It's me, Meiko. It's me!"

Ah. Blue-haired guy. He already changed his clothes into a long coat and jeans. Kaito... Didn't he has a concert performance? What did he do here? Climbing into my house and knocking my window at a freezing morning.

"What... are... you... doing?" I puzzled and let him jump into my room.

"I just... wanna ask something..." Kaito put a serious face. He looks exhausted.

"And it is?"

"Did you confess your feeling to Kiyoteru?"

I nod my head. "Yes. I love him. I love him since a long time ago..."

Kaito choked and bite his lips, "Is that so?"

"Yes... I..." suddenly I slowed my voice. Wait. Did I say something wrong?

Kaito looks terrible in the eyes, but he laugh and pat my hair, "Well, congratulations... Be happy. I just can't wait until tomorrow to hear it from you. Sorry for the disturbance..."

I hold my breath, remembering obaachan and Kiyoteru's message. Maybe it's time to say it bluntly. I feel a little bit numb at my heart.

"Kaito... Can I ask for something?"

"what?"

"Please. Don't disturb me anymore. Im serious. I try to welcoming you, but I.. just can't. You are too noisy and immature. It makes me uncomfortable..."

Kaito smiling. A smile that suddenly pricked my heart. He nodded and jump to the window, "Okay. Im understand. Sorry for being such a nuisance. Be happy, Meiko..."

... suddenly tears come down my face.

Is this what I really want?

A lot of people say that Im dangerous and cruel. They don't want to go near me because they gonna hurt. I try not to listen it. But now I feel terribly wicked. I should admit that Im really a monster. I should be happy now. But... what is happiness indeed?

-To be continued...


End file.
